helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:℃-ute/@comment-181.209.246.186-20160624071149
okay, so speaking more objetively (not ranting like some other anon kinda did before), I wonder why °C-ute's always been more popular than Berryz Koubou? As far as I'm concerned, °C-ute is a good group, not gonna deny that, but I don't think they were THAT good compared to Berryz to say they deserved becoming quite popular in relatively little time. So, we don't know how much their 4 indie singles sold, they had chances of building themselves a fanbase because of those 4 indie singles and there's still the 2004-2005 period of time (and probably 2002-2003 too) in which some people probably were curious about them so maybe starting with 26k (Sakura Chirari) sales wasn't so weird... but during that year BK released Jiriri Kiteru (amazing song) and even though they had been around for quite some time, they sold 22k... Now, those sales numbers are relatively not too far apartbut I would have expected to Jiriri Kiteru selling a little better than Sakura Chirari (which is a good and cute song but not as amazing as JK). Then Berryz went to release Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND and Munasawagi Scarlet while °C-ute got nothing to compare for the rest of the year... Ok, Berryz advantage there... But then there's Meguru Koi no Kisetsu which isn't really the best song °C-ute has gotten yet it sold 26k again while Berryz' VERY BEAUTY got 20k... VERY BEAUTY isn't probably one of Berryz most remembered songs but it's a great song and it's much better than MKnK in my opinion. I think Berryz should have gotten advantage there. Tokaikko Junjou's 38k (!!) vs. Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba's 24k seems quite fair as Tokaikko is an amazing song. KnFH is good but not Berryz most memorable song so I guess it's natural. But maybe the song Tokaikko really competed with was Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (for date of release issues) and that one sold 31k (yay!)... Uuuu, that's a tough decision, saying which should have sold better... Mm, I personally love both songs (maybe TnnK a little more) but I kinda understand Tokaikko selling better and can live with that (though I think TnnK should have hit 35k). LALALA Shiawase no Uta hit 31k while Dschinghis Khan hit 37k (yay, yay!)? I love both songs again but Dschinghis Khan was more appealing and more memorable so I think Berryz deserved it. LALALA's sales are just right there. Namida no Iro vs. Yuke Yuke Monkey dance is almost a draw (both are great songs but I love more Yuke Yuke and I think the second is more memorable). Pretty Ok. Then next, for a while I think that °C-ute and Berryz were kinda even and I think Berryz had some well-deserved advantage over them for a lot of singles because even though °C-ute had released some great songs, Berryz' were more memorable than most of °C-ute's ones (and the advantage was not only in sales for 2009-2010-2011 but in number of singles overall of course). Then everything went to hell with Kimi wa Jitensha (etc, etc, etc, such a long name that I hate) which sold an outrageous 46k! While Berryz' cha cha SING hit 33k. I personally hate Kimi wa Jitensha for being boring while I applaud masterpieces as cha cha SING but I can understand some people like KWJ (...) but 46k?! I wouldn't even have much a problem with that if Berryz hitted 40k or 42k (however I think they should have sold 45-48k). Since that one time, °C-ute's sales increased a lot and Berryz's sales were either 30k or even dropped to 20 or so k. (or lower!) Yeah, sometimes °C-ute deserved to sell more than Berryz (sometimes not) but I think the hype for them is really weird (50k-60k...). I don't know why Berryz were stuck in 30k or 40k for such a long time even though they had some great songs (Asian Celebration,Motto Zutto, Be Genki! maybe, Otona na no yo!, 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku, Ai wa Itsumo, Futsuu Idol 10nen being the best from them during that time). As I said, °C-ute deserved to sell more than them for some singles but I don't think their sales should have been so afar from Berryz (not saying °C-ute's sales should have dropped to 30-40k like Berryz but that Berryz needed to be closer to °C-ute's 50-60k's for some singles). Asides from that, °C-ute's videos started getting really pro for some singles (Kanashiki Amefuri, Tokai no Hitorigurashi being the most impressive) while Berryz' ones, while not terrible (save for things like Golden Chinatown which was a great song musically speaking but had the 2nd worst PV ever in the history of Berryz), could have been a little better and less formulaic, more creative and I think that also hurt their sales, 'cause a great PV can make a BIG difference. I don't think is fair, °C-ute deserved their rise in popularity and better MV's ('cause during their ternure, Berryz PV's used to be better than theirs in 97% of the times) but Berryz too deserved a little more popularity and better PV's equal to °C-ute and other H!P groups. °C-ute was/is good but Berryz was too, they were the first to debut, they started with modest sales, they worked for it as much as °C-ute did and maybe even a little more so why Tsunku and the staff didn't tried to give them something in exchange in the form of better PV's? I also don't understand why not more japanese fans bought their latest singles (until Ai wa Itsumo kinda, and their very last one). What do you guys think? Didn't Berryz deserved a little more effort put into their latest stuff? And why do you think their sales weren't as good as °C-ute's from 2012-2015? Was it bad promotion for them (and good for °C-ute) also involved? I'm very sorry for the long comment but I don't have a wikia account (so I could put this in a blog post) yet still wanted to think about this situation since Berryz is now gone...